O mau pressentimento
by Lady Athena-chan
Summary: I know it's in Portuguese, but PLEASE, try to read it! It's a interesting fic, and alsohas yaoi content. R/R


O mau pressentimento  
  
"A manhã de sábado em Tomoeda continuará fria e nublada por causa de uma frente fria que se instalou na região nesta madrugada...".  
  
__ Ah... que droga!_ reclama Sakura, desligando a televisão_ Justo hoje... sábado... ah, a Tomoyo queria tanto sair pra filmar as flores do parque... mas o tempo não está colaborando.  
  
Era início de primavera no Japão, mas as condições meteorológicas ainda eram de um inverno rigoroso que havia passado.  
  
Sakura estava sozinha em casa, com Touya. Seu pai viajou no dia anterior á Tóquio, para tratar de negócios. Voltava na segunda-feira, quando ela e o irmão ainda estivessem na escola. Mas o que era pra ser um fim-de-semana de muita diversão parecia um tanto quanto perdido...  
  
A menina estava deitada no sofá, debaixo de uma manta não muito grossa, e na mesinha de centro à sua frente uma xícara de chocolate quente e um pedaço de bolo de morango com recheio de baunilha que Touya fez na noite passada.  
  
___ Bom dia, Sakura!_ exclama Kero "descendo" as escadas.  
  
___ Finalmente, hein Kero! Achei que não ia mais acordar hoje!_ já eram quase dez horas.  
  
___ Esse friozinho não queria me deixar sair da cama._ Kero pousa sobre a barriga de Sakura e vê que ela está meio triste._ O que foi, Sakura? Você não parece bem.  
  
___ Ah, é esse tempo._ diz ela olhando pela janela_ Eu e a Tomoyo tínhamos tantos planos pra hoje, e não vai dar nada certo.  
  
___ Oras, mas porquê?! Não está nem chovendo?!  
  
___ ...  
  
___ Por que você não usa uma carta para deixar o dia mais bonito?  
  
___ Não quero usar carta nenhuma._ ela afirma com o rosto emburrado.  
  
___ Ah, então não posso fazer nada, Sakura. Eu nunca vi você ficar desanimada desse jeito só por causa de um tempo ruim!  
  
___ Ué, Sakura, você ainda está em casa??_ diz Touya chegando à sala.  
  
Kero imediatamente volta a ficar como um ursinho de pelúcia. Sakura suspira fundo, demonstrando seu desânimo, e Touya vai até ela.  
  
___ O que aconteceu?  
  
___ Esse céu nublado, esse frio... que horror! Logo hoje!  
  
___ Isso não te impede de sair.  
  
Neste momento a campainha toca, e Touya vai atender.  
  
___ Touya, a Sakura está?  
  
___ Olá, Tomoyo, entre. Ela está ali deitada.  
  
Tomoyo entra e Touya fecha a porta. A menina fica surpresa ao ver Sakura deitada debaixo de uma manta e com uma cara terrível.  
  
___ O que houve, Sakura?! Por que você não foi em casa como tínhamos combinado?  
  
___ Não houve nada, Tomoyo.  
  
___ A monstrenga parece que está desanimada...  
  
___ Ah, Touya!!!_ a ruivinha fica doida  
  
Tomoyo ri.  
  
___ Mas não é?_ diz o irmão_ Tanta frescura por causa de um tempinho feio...  
  
___ Ah, é verdade, Sakura. Estou com ótimos planos de filmagem! Vamos filmar o início da primavera, e fazer um documentário bem legal sobre esse dia que ainda está com cara de inverno! Que tal??_ pergunta ela super animada.  
  
___ Ah..._ Sakura totalmente oposta à sua amiga.  
  
Tomoyo também se desanimou ao ver a amiga tão indisposta.  
  
___ Vamos lá, maninha. Levante-se daí, vamos!_ diz Touya puxando a manta da menina e fazendo Kero voar longe.  
  
___ Ai, Touya!_ a ruivinha pula do sofá.  
  
___ Ahá, fiz você levantar!  
  
Sua amiga ri da palhaçada de Touya.  
  
___ Touya!  
  
___ Vá se trocar, Sakura!_ intima ele_ A Tomoyo vem até aqui te chamar e você fica de frescura!?!  
  
___ Tá bom!_ grita a menina, contrariada, subindo as escadas de seu quarto.  
  
___ Pronto, Tomoyo._ diz ele sorrindo_ Tudo resolvido.  
  
___ Err... obrigada..._ ela agradece sem graça.  
  
************  
  
"Finalmente...", pensava Touya, enquanto se dirigia ao quarto.  
  
Agora estava sozinho. Sakura e Tomoyo já tinham ido.  
  
Touya não conseguia agora disfarçar um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto. Assim como um ar de felicidade que pairava sobre sua pessoa.  
  
Ele abriu seu guarda-roupa e começou a escolher uma peça que combinasse com a ocasião. Que ocasião?  
  
...  
  
Quando acabou de se trocar, correu para o telefone. Disca rapidamente, muito ansioso.  
  
___ Yuki?! ... Eu to sozinho... já... não, pode vir...venha, por favor... tudo bem? Então tá._ ele desliga.  
  
No seu rosto agora se estampam uma mistura explosiva de felicidade e ansiedade, que o fizeram descer as escadas ligeiramente, e ficou andando de um lado a outro. Muito impaciente, até que a campainha toca. Ele corre até a porta.  
  
___ Oi, Touya...  
  
___ Yuki!! Que ótimo, você veio!  
  
************  
  
Sentadas na calçada em frente à casa de Tomoyo, estavam as duas amigas. Tomoyo mexia em sua câmera, e sakura estava com o rosto entre as pernas, se balançando impacientemente.  
  
___ Ai, Sakura, o que está acontecendo com você?  
  
A ruivinha mostra seu rosto aflito, e responde:  
  
___ Tomoyo... não é só o tempo ruim que está me incomodando... tem alguma coisa a mais...  
  
___ E o que é?  
  
___ Esse é o problema; eu não sei. É uma coisa, uma sensação estranha... acho que um mau pressentimento.  
  
___ Sobre?  
  
___ Não sei. Mas parece que algo vai acontecer... talvez hoje...  
  
************  
  
No sofá da sala da casa de Sakura, Touya e Yukito estavam aos beijos. Touya deitado sobre ele, beijando-o loucamente e sendo correspondido com igual loucura. Ele distribuía carícias provocantes pelo corpo de Yuki, parecendo devorá-lo com as mãos.  
  
___ Ah, Touya... que delícia....  
  
___ Eu te amo, Yuki... te amo... muito..._ Touya vai delicadamente se levantando do corpo de Yukito.  
  
Yukito senta-se em posição de ioga em frente a Touya, e acaricia com as duas mãos o rosto de seu amado.  
  
___ Eu também te amo... Touya... que sorte a nossa termos ficado sozinhos aqui na sua casa...  
  
___ Ah, sim, com certeza... mas eu já tinha preparado algo pra hoje. Eu sabia que a Sakura ia sair logo de manhã. Ela vai almoçar na casa da Tomoyo, então...  
  
Yukito sorri.  
  
___ Vamos aproveitar..._ completa Touya  
  
___ É, dá pra perceber que você planejava a minha vinda. Você está tão lindo... como sempre, aliás..._ observa Yukito  
  
___ Imagine..._ ele ri sem-jeito_ Tenho que estar à sua altura.  
  
Os dois sorriem. Em uma troca de olhares reveladora, Touya se levanta e estende a mão a Yuki.  
  
___ O que você acha de subir?_ com um lindo sorriso no rosto, ele pergunta.  
  
Yukito pega a mão oferecida pelo outro, e se levanta também.  
  
___ Acho ótimo.  
  
Então, o irmão de Sakura sai puxando seu amado com muito entusiasmo até seu quarto, onde eles se trancam.  
  
Rapidamente, antes mesmo que Touya pudesse pensar, Yukito o prendeu contra a parede e o beijou profundamente. Já estava muito excitado, e conseguia sentir também a excitação de Touya. Este se sentiu a ponto de um orgasmo. Apenas uma linha tênue o separava da sanidade à total loucura. Era como se Yukito pudesse despertar qualquer sentimento dentro dele, por mais reprimido que fosse, seu amado de cabelos prateados podia resgatá-los e trazê-los à tona, como se arrancasse um baú trancado a sete chaves de sua alma, e o abrisse com o seu mais puro sentimento: o amor.  
  
Eles nunca puderam extravasar todo o desejo de possuir um ao outro como agora. Esta era a primeira oportunidade. Mesmo porque, não havia muito tempo desde que os dois descobriram que se amavam. Mas desde então, não houve nada que elas tivessem esperado mais do que uma chance de terem seus corpos juntos, suas almas juntas, seus corações batendo acelerados, mas em perfeita harmonia. E agora...  
  
Yukito e Touya estavam numa sintonia incrível; abriram os olhos quase que juntos. Yuki, com seus olhos prateados iguais ao seu lindo cabelo, se afastou levemente do corpo de Touya e com suas mãos um pouco trêmulas, começou a abrir a camisa dele. Logo depois, tirou sua própria blusa... e então, suavemente tocou o corpo de seu companheiro com seu corpo. Agarrou firmemente com uma mão o pescoço de Touya, e com a outra agarrou sua cintura, mais uma vez trazendo o corpo dele bem próximo ao seu, e beijando- o novamente com muita intensidade. Touya abraçou as costas de Yuki com toda a força, e se deixou levar completamente por aquele momento que simplesmente parecia não estar acontecendo... parecia um sonho!  
  
Touya, sem parar de beijar seu amor, foi empurrando-o devagarzinho para a cama, onde caíram; Yukito por baixo dele. Ajeitaram-se e continuaram á se beijar.  
  
Yukito ainda agarrava firme o pescoço de Touya, agora com as duas mãos, como se não quisesse que aquele beijo acabasse nunca... e não queria mesmo...  
  
O moreno agora explorava o corpo de seu par. Com uma mão ele puxou a perna de Yuki para cima, podendo assim se encaixar perfeitamente em seu corpo, e aumentando o contato de seus sexos. Isso começava a deixar Yukito louco de tesão. Sua respiração cada vez mais ofegante e seus gemidos cada vez mais intensos o denunciavam. A consumação do fato agora era irrevogável; ela havia de acontecer, não importando quando, nem como. Nada iria impedi-lo...  
  
************  
  
___ Olha, Sakura! Que flor mais linda! Só acho estranho eu nunca ter visto uma dessas por aqui..._ diz Tomoyo, muito empolgada com sua câmera, captando tudo e todos à sua volta.  
  
___ Ah, que horas serão agora..._ pergunta a ruiva baixinho pra si mesma, enquanto "tentava" acompanhar a toda saltitante Tomoyo.  
  
De repente, a câmera da menina capta duas pessoas conhecidas vindo em sua direção.  
  
___ Veja só!_ exclama a doce garota_ Achei que não os veria hoje!_ ela vai em direção aos dois.  
  
Eram Shaoran e Mei-Li. A menina, com a mesma carinha de boba de sempre, encapotada de roupa, ao contrário do garoto, que sem exageros nas vestimentas, apenas demonstrava uma expressão já vista antes...  
  
___ Olá, Tomoyo!_ disse Mei-Li.  
  
___ Bom dia..._ disse o garoto com um terrível olhar vago.  
  
Sakura, numa vagareza tremenda, chega até os três.  
  
___ Olá..._ é a única reação dela...  
  
___ Shaoran, quem diria, você odeia o frio... não achei que sairia de casa hoje._ disse Tomoyo.  
  
___ Só saí de casa hoje por uma coisa... uma energia negativa muito grande me atraiu. Acho que há uma carta solta por aí. E pelo jeito, essa vai dar trabalho. Está me incomodando desde a hora em que eu acordei._ explicou Shaoran  
  
___ Ele não pára de falar nisso desde manhãzinha..._ comenta sua prima  
  
___ Ah, Shaoran..._ diz Sakura_ você conseguiu captar minhas energias...  
  
___ Como assim?  
  
___ Essas energias negativas são minhas. É um mau pressentimento terrível que eu não consigo decifrar. Estou tão aborrecida que até você conseguiu sentir.  
  
___ Então está explicado..._ resmunga ele  
  
___ O quê?_ pergunta Mei-Li  
  
___ É uma sensação estranha, como se algo fosse acontecer hoje...  
  
___ É isso mesmo!_ exclamou Sakura  
  
___ Eu sinto como se fosse descobrir algo, mas algo do qual eu já desconfiava._ explica ele.  
  
___ É??!_ indaga a ruivinha_ Isso eu não cheguei a sentir não...  
  
___ O pior é que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja... do que é que eu desconfio e poderia vir a descobrir que é verdade? Puxa, eu não sei...  
  
************  
  
  
  
___ Touya... você sabia que estamos pecando terrivelmente..._ alertou o de cabelos pratas, sussurrando baixinho no ouvido do rapaz que o beijava no pescoço, fazendo-o delirar.  
  
___ Esse pecado me leva aos céus, Yuki... eu vou morrer cometendo-o...  
  
Yukito abre um lindo sorriso de contentamento.  
  
Já estavam nus sobre a cama. A fusão de seus corpos estava quase completa... quase...  
  
Os dois inconscientemente pediam algo mais, mas a inexperiência e até um pouco de timidez ainda falavam alto em suas consciências, pelo menos no pouco que ainda restava de suas sanidades...  
  
Yuki então abre o jogo:  
  
___ Touya, possua-me... eu quero.... possua-me!  
  
O outro se assusta um pouco com o pedido.  
  
___ Mas,Yuki, eu não sei...  
  
___ Não precisa saber._ ele interrompe_ Não precisa pensar, nem se importar com nada... apenas possua-me. Você sabe fazer isso.  
  
Touya começou a sentir um enorme peso sobre as costas. Yuki, de certa forma, havia jogado toda a responsabilidade em suas mãos, e isso na verdade não o agradou muito. Mas isso porque ele morria de vergonha, quem diria, de fazer algo, o que estava faltando, com seu amor.  
  
___ Eu não consigo....  
  
___ Consegue...  
  
___ Não!_ ele não agüenta_ Não dá!  
  
************  
  
  
  
Enquanto Tomoyo e Meiling andavam pelo enorme jardim da praça de Tomoeda, a primeira com sua câmera filmando algumas poucas flores que arriscaram abrir suas pétalas para o frio que fazia, e a segunda apenas observando sua amiga, Sakura e Shaoran conversavam na calçada, do mesmo jeito que antes ela e Tomoyo também fizeram.  
  
___ Sabe, Shaoran, Tem duas coisas que não estão certas..._ Sakura afirma muito vagamente.  
  
___ E o que seriam essas coisas?  
  
___ Tem algo que não está acontecendo direito. Eu estou sentindo falta de alguma coisa... duas, aliás.  
  
___ Nossa, Sakura. É impossível saber no que você está pensando._ replica Shaoran  
  
___ É... nem eu sei..._ concorda ela.  
  
___ Eu acho que nós devemos esperar pra ver o que é que vai acontecer. Porque seja o que for que nós estamos sentindo, não nos adianta tentar adivinhar porque não vai influenciar em nada... não poderemos impedir...  
  
___ Mas eu quero saber! Não é por nada que nós estamos pressentindo o que vai acontecer. Isso é um aviso, e foi dado porque nós tínhamos que saber pra fazer algo, oras.  
  
Shaoran concorda com gestos.  
  
___ E cadê o Kero na hora que eu preciso dele..._ ela observa ingenuamente, e só depois se dá conta de que ele não está mesmo ali. Shaoran olha à sua volta procurando, e de repente, Sakura se levanta apressadamente.  
  
___ O Kero sumiu!!!!_ grita ela  
  
___ Essa é uma das coisas que estão erradas, não é Sakura?!_ Shaoran tem uma brilhante dedução  
  
___ É claro!_ a ruivinha concorda_ Mas o que será que aconteceu com ele... ai, ai, ai...  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
No telhado de uma casa de dois andares. Esse era o lugar onde Kero se encontrava. E essa casa.... era a casa de Sakura.  
  
Kero parecia muito chateado; cabecinha baixa, olhar vagamente fixo, no nada, as mãos entrelaçadas comprimindo seus lábios como quem pensa na solução para algum problema.  
  
Repentinamente ele olha para trás; uma janela que se encontrava às suas costas. Olhou com desgosto e indignação. Em sua face agora descia uma lágrima da qual se livrou brutalmente com um forte esfregão no rosto. Aquela cena o enojava. ___ Yue... como você pôde fazer isso com a Sakura... você..._ então ele vira o rosto para não ver mais aquilo. Eram Touya e Yukito...  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
___ Yuki, me desculpe... mas eu não estou preparado pra fazer isso..._ diz Touya, agora sentado de frente á Yukito, de pernas de índio e com um lençol tampando seu colo.  
  
___ Não precisa se desculpar, meu amor._ o outro fala carinhosamente._ Eu é que me precipitei...  
  
Sem fazer a mínima idéia de que estavam sendo observados, os dois amantes resolviam seu pequeno probleminha.  
  
___ É estranho. Só eu sei como quero isso, como eu quero fazer amor com você, mas alguma coisa me impediu na hora de... te penetrar...  
  
___ Eu entendo.  
  
___ Desculpe por ter acabado com nossa oportunidade.  
  
___ Acabado?? Não conte com isso, Touya..._ diz Yukito indo maliciosamente pra cima dele.  
  
Yukito parou entre as pernas de Touya. Este já imaginava o que ia acontecer...  
  
Com seu lindo rosto exalando sensualidade, Yuki começou a estimular o órgão sexual de seu companheiro com as mãos.  
  
Touya foi aos poucos relaxando seu corpo, a fim de aproveitar ao máximo a masturbação que seu amor lhe fazia agora. Ele foi gradativamente aumentando a intensidade de seus movimentos manuais, almejando proporcionar á Touya um prazer magnífico. E estava conseguindo.  
  
___ Yukito... ah... venha aqui, eu quero... ah... eu, eu quero beijar sua boca... venha..._ ele consegue esforçadamente entre muitos gemidos, pedir a boca de seu amado.  
  
Sem pestanejar, o todo malicioso de cabelos prata, dirigiu sua boca à de Touya. Com movimentos cada vez mais fortes e com o beijo tão desejado e delicioso, Yuki estava prestes a fazer o moreno ter um orgasmo.  
  
___ Ah, Yuki... que delícia, eu vou ter um orgasmo... ah, ah...  
  
Um sorriso ainda mais perverso surgiu no rosto do ser de prata.  
  
___ Isso Touya... goza... goza pra mim, meu amor._ o tom sexy e pausado de sua voz, fez Touya perder a cabeça e gozar plenamente todo o prazer que Yuki havia lhe proporcionado...  
  
Depois de satisfeito, a exaustão tomou conta de seu corpo, e sua respiração ofegante mal o deixava falar. Recebeu um beijo suave na testa, depois na boca.  
  
___ Você me deixou louco de tesão com seu êxtase, meu amor. Adorei te sentir gozando em minha mão.  
  
Ainda se recuperando, o irmão de Sakura após ouvir tais palavras, olhou para seu companheiro e disse:  
  
___ Yukito... você é um tarado pervertido...  
  
E com um sorriso safado... :  
  
___ Touya, como você adivinhou?  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
___ Tomoyo, Meiling, eu vou pra casa!_ grita Sakura para as duas que estavam na praça ainda, um pouco distantes dela.  
  
Elas vieram até Sakura.  
  
___ Mas já, Sakura! Poxa, você nem me acompanhou na filmagem... quem foi comigo foi a Meiling...  
  
___ Ai, me desculpe Tomoyo!_ ela abraça repentinamente a amiga_ Eu to tão mal... preciso ir pra casa ,se você quiser vir comigo...  
  
___ Tudo bem, Sakura._ diz a menina muito delicadamente, reconfortando a ruivinha_ Eu vou com você.  
  
Sakura se afasta e sorri pra amiga.  
  
___ Obrigado, Tomoyo..._ ela olha pra Meiling e para Shaoran, que estava ao seu lado, e fala_ Se vocês quiserem ir também, assim eu fico bem acompanhada com todos...  
  
Meiling sorri agradecendo ao convite, mas Shaoran alerta:  
  
___ Sakura, não sei se é uma boa idéia..._ ele estava com os sensores à flor da pele  
  
___ O que?_ ela pergunta  
  
___ Ir pra casa. Se eu estou certo, é lá que vamos descobrir a outra coisa que está errada.  
  
___ E você diz que não devemos ir?!_ exclama a menina_ Vamos agora!_ ela sai correndo  
  
************  
  
  
  
Kero teve a mesma idéia de sua protegida, mas ao invés dela, ele estava indo à praça pra impedir que ela voltasse pra casa. Á menos de trinta metros de distância, ele a encontra vindo. Desce rapidamente ao seu encontro.  
  
___ Sakura!_ grita ele  
  
A menina pára e o vê.  
  
___ Kero!? Onde você estava??_ exclama ela preocupada, mas não obtém resposta, só uma enrolação:  
  
___ Você já está voltando pra casa?  
  
___ Sim!  
  
___ Mas eu queria te mostrar uma coisa lá na praça... vamos voltar lá!_ ele se antecipa e começa a ir, mas ouve uma negativa:  
  
___ Depois, Kero. Eu preciso ir pra casa!_ diz ela indo  
  
Kero, desesperado, ainda a chama:  
  
___ Sakura!  
  
Ela olha. Mas ele baixa a cabeça e não consegue dizer nada, então Sakura continua correndo em direção à sua casa. Tomoyo e Meiling a acompanham na corrida, mas Shaoran fica.  
  
___ Não adianta, Kero... ela não é boba... e nem eu._ e corre também.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
Touya estava em pé na frente do espelho. Enquanto penteava seus cabelos castanhos jogadinhos, observava Yukito se trocar.  
  
___ Ah, Yuki, foi tão bom... como é que nós não descobrimos isso antes...  
  
___ Porque tudo tem sua hora, meu bem._ responde o alvo rapaz, indo na direção de Touya_ Talvez se tivesse acontecido antes não teria sido tão bom._ ele o abraça por trás e beija de leve seu ouvido.  
  
___ Ai, assim você me arrepia inteiro.  
  
___ A intenção é essa...  
  
Touya ri e se vira para Yukito.  
  
___ Pena que hoje não vamos poder fazer mais nada.  
  
___ Relaxa. Temos todo o tempo do mundo._ o lindo ser da lua sorri e o beija.  
  
___ Agora termine de se trocar, meu amor._ Touya se afasta e vai em direção a porta.  
  
  
  
  
  
De sopetão, na sala, Sakura entra em sua casa. Tudo quieto. Um silêncio mórbido quebrado apenas pelos passos apressados de Tomoyo, Meiling e Shaoran, que chegavam. Mas, seu coração estava como um radar, que começou a apitar e indicar o segundo andar da casa. A menina nunca tivera a intuição tão forte como agora. Isso definitivamente não era normal, e nem mero acaso... e ela estava perto de saber o porque disso tudo.  
  
Yukito estava carinhoso como nunca. Aquela manhã que tiveram deixara sua vida mais feliz, doce e principalmente, mais completa, agora que seu amor era, de fato, seu.  
  
Touya saia do quarto, e Yuki "grudou" em suas costas.  
  
___ Ai, desse jeito eu não ando..._ diz ele rindo  
  
___ Não é pra andar mesmo._ fala Yuki_ É pra virar pra mim._ ele o vira_ e me beijar_ daí então ele o beija.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura subiu muito rápido as escadas. Shaoran ficou pra trás, mas de propósito; sua intuição estava forte como a de sua companheira, mas ao contrário dela, o guarda já sabia do que se tratava.  
  
  
  
E no corredor depois da escada, apenas um barulho foi ouvido: a câmera de Tomoyo espatifou-se no chão, quando a menina viu a cena ali presente.  
  
Os dois pecadores que se beijavam, não tiveram qualquer reação devido ao choque de terem sido descobertos. Porém Touya só faltou desmaiar; ficou zonzo, mas Yukito o segurou forte para que não caísse.  
  
Meiling virou-se de costas imediatamente para aquilo, muito constrangida e chocada, com os olhinhos que costumavam demonstrar apenas desconfiança, cheios de lágrima agora.  
  
E a menina Sakura, inerte, branca como um floco de neve devido ao susto, olhava aos dois com uma mistura de sentimentos impossíveis de serem descritos. Apenas um pensamento, e uma palavra:  
  
___ Yukito...  
  
Shaoran, com uma expressão fria, muito fria, chegou ao corredor, e confirmou suas expectativas. Parou ao lado de sakura e disse:  
  
___ Eu sabia... nós não podíamos impedir...  
  
  
  
  
  
Nota da autora : E aí pessoal, gostaram! Então não percam a outra parte que vai permitir-lhes saber o que foi que aconteceu com todos, principalmente com nossa Sakura... E qualquer sugestão, anotem aí meu e-mail:  
  
athenakof74@hotmail.com  
  
Bye! !^_^! 


End file.
